Wireless power transfer is the transmission of electrical power from a power source to a consuming device, all without using solid wires or conductors. Wireless transmission includes the ability to power electronic or electrical devices by a number of different power transmission technologies that use electromagnetic fields. In wireless power transfer, a transmitter device connected to a power source generally transmits power by electromagnetic fields across an intervening space to receiver devices, where it is then converted back to electric power & utilized. As an example, the effective charging area or wireless range for powering receiver devices may be limited to the dimensions of the transmitter device itself.